The Coming
This is a story about a time that comes soon, a time when the Supreme God himself came down to Mobius. He is pissed, he is angry, and he wants 1 thing only... The end of all life on Mobius. Chapter 1: The Arrival A meteor crashes into Mobius late into the night. Upon sensing the energy, Vuxo sends Xia and Johnny both to investigate the mysterious energy he felt. "This energy is different from anything even I have felt". "Proceed with caution". he instructed them. Xia and Johnny reached the crash site and saw only a meteor before it suddenly cracked open and a mysterious energy drifted out. It made Xia's magic nearly nullified and it made Johnny almost pass out just from breathing it! Then a person who glowed with a bright light stepped out of it and said to them "You stand before Greatness, bow to it". Xia just looked at him and Johnny said "Sorry dude, I don't bow to anyone". Then Xia said "We only serve Lord Vuxo because it means he won't kill us if he gets pissed off". Then Johnny managed to shrug off the dizziness and said "And who do think you are"? "Acting so dam high and mighty". Then Xia said "Arrogance isn't a virtue for anyone". Then the being smacked Johnny with his right index finger without even moving and knocked Johnny out! Then he poked towards Xia and a blast of energy came towards her. Xia managed to reflect it back and fired multiple fireballs, thunderbolts, and blasts of water at once. However, the being blocked them all with a form of psychokinesis and then stunned Xia just by waving his hand before his mere voice made her fall to her knees like a sort of trance. Then he said "You 2 are no match for a quarter of me". Then he knocked Xia out and walked away into the night... Chapter 2: The Battle To Come However, the being's attack on Johnny and Xia wouldn't go unpunished. As Vuxo sent Legna and Maximus both to deal with this so-called "Great One". Legna and Maximus caught up to the being and attempted to battle him. But he quickly forced the both to retreat due to his ability to read their every move. They returned to Vuxo and asked him to deal with him now before he became too much of problem for anyone. Then Vuxo merely said "If I must do everything, what is the point to the rest of you"? Then he left to seek out this being that had beaten his hands, wife, and son without any effot. Before he left, Maximus told him of an object he used on them, an orb with the power to steal lives and souls from others! But Vuxo said "He'll see what I'll do to his little toy". They met in the middle of a busy city. They looked at each other with a sort of respect as Vuxo said "You must be the one, your energy is the exact same as the one from before". Then the being said "Your energy is impressive mortal". "You may actually be a worthy challenge". Then they prepared to face off! Vuxo punched the being in the chest, but had little effect as the being knocked him through the entire city with a flick of his wrist. Vuxo flew back and kicked the being square in the face before slashing him into the sky and unleashing a combo of over 200 punches and slashed before finally kicking the being back down to the ground and stomping on it until they were on the other side of Mobius! Then Vuxo said in a menacing tone "I don't know what you are". "But I'm gonna kill you for hurting my family". Then the being grabbed Vuxo by the head and threw him flying through an entire mountain and said "A mortal cannot kill a God". Then Vuxo got back up and said "You think I give a fuck if you're a god"? Then Vuxo blasted a laser at the being that he held back with his mind alone and said "You are powerful indeed, my mind could barely stop that on it's own". Then the being reflected the attack back at Vuxo, who punched it into pieces and said "Who the hell are you really"? "No one has ever kept up with me like this"? Then the being smiled and said "Finally, one with the decency to ask my name rather than try to force me to speak through stupid actions such as fighting". Then the being said "I am The Supreme God". Chapter 3: The Battle Vuxo just looked at the being and said "Your the Supreme God"? Then Vuxo went deathbringer form and said "Then I won't hold back". "I will add your name to my list of those I've killed". Then the being said "If you think your ready, and you quite frankly aren't, to face me". Then the being became serious and said "Then you'd better be ready to travel to Oblivion and back if you wish to win". Then he blasted a blast at Vuxo, who was blasted straight through the chest and reverted back to base form before nearly collapsing! Then the being returned to normal and said "I told you that you weren't ready". Then it said "I can ready your every move as easy as you can read an opponent's stance and history". Then the being turned and said "I will destroy everything on this barren planet". "If you're the strongest this planet has to offer, then this planet is pitiful". Then he left Vuxo on the ground and Vuxo stood up a few seconds later and seemed to heal as he said "The time has come for me to Ascend". Then Vuxo walked back to his castle. Upon arriving, his was asked what happened and why the being was still causing chaos across the globe. Vuxo told his group "He's stronger than anyone I've faced". "I don't think even I can beat him". Then Vuxo walked to his throne and said "But I have 1 plan that may save this planet from being destroyed by this megalomaniac God". Then Vuxo summoned his book and said "It is time for me to do what I thought I'd never have to do". Then Legna said "You don't mean what I think you mean, do you"? Then Vuxo shook his head yes and he said "I'm going into my chamber to meditate one last time". "Then, I will acquire the knowledge required to face such a being". Then Vuxo walked into a chamber and shut the door before locking it. Chapter 4: Inside The Chamber Inside the chamber, Vuxo was in deep meditation. He was quickly growing in strength and he saw a vision that seemed to speak to him in a voice he hadn't heard for a long time. "Hello there, Vuxo". the voice said in a friendly voice. Then Vuxo said "It can't be, how am I hearing you"? "You're dead Emma". Then the voice said "Yes, but everyone else you love will die too if you don't act soon". "You and you alone have the power to beat this God". Then Vuxo said "I couldn't do anything against him, his mind alone countered my attacks". Then the voice said "Where's the strength you used to have"? "You used to be so powerful, now you're a shell of yourself". Then Vuxo said "Part of me died with you because I couldn't save you, despite how strong I was". Then the scene shifts to the outside as the being attacks Vuxo's Castle and lays out Johnny and Xia before battling with Maximus in his Crystal Master form and Legna in her Devil form outside. Vuxo and Emma both hear the noise and Vuxo says "What the hell"? "He's here"? Then Emma says "Yes, but you can beat him". "Take that part that's missing from you back and fight for what YOU believe in". Then Emma summoned a large orb and said "This is what you left behind with me, you'l need it back if you want to save everyone". Then Emma waved before leaving Vuxo alone in the chamber. Vuxo looked at the orb and then at his right hand. His hand tightened as he said "I won't allow anyone, even the Supreme God himself, to destroy everything I worked for". Then he touched the orb and it began to burn his skin as it welted it's way into him. Vuxo groaned and then roared in pain as it came closer and closer to becoming part of him again. Then when it actually joined with him, his eyes both turned white and his old age began to slide off of him! Then Vuxo stood, young once again, and said "Today, I will become a Legend that will never be forgotten". Chapter 5: The Second Battle Vuxo then walked out of his chamber and saw the carnage before saying "So, an ungrateful guest has invaded my house"? Then the being appeared and said "It is time, you are the only living Mobian left on this feeble planet". "Once I kill you, my plans will be complete". Then Vuxo said "Isn't saying once a bit cocky"? "You mean if you kill me". Then the being said "No, I already know I can kill you". Then the being threw a punch with enough force to crack the plane of existence! But Vuxo caught it, the shockwave causing ripples that cracked the entire plane of existence into pieces as Vuxo said "If no one else lives, then I can fight you with no restraint at all". Then Vuxo punched the being in the face and caused it's nose to bleed from the force before Vuxo kicked it flying through an entire plane of existence and it crashed into another timeline that then rattled and fell apart! Then Vuxo teleported over and said "You aren't quite as Supreme as you were before". "What happened to you"? "Did my mere presence scare the shit out of you so much you for got to fight"? "Or did I have my power low enough for you to mark me earlier"? Then the being arose and finally entered it's god form before punching Vuxo in the chest and knocking him into another dimension! Then it teleported there and said "No, you may have gained an extreme power increase, but I am still stronger than anything you could ever become"! Then he punched Vuxo again and Vuxo reeled back before punching the being back in the chest and stunning it! Then Vuxo said "If you're the Supreme God, then that means you got your job from inheritance"! Chapter 6: The Second Battle Part 2 Then Vuxo punched the being in the chest and kicked him through an entire timeline as it became compressed into oblivion behind them. Then the being said "That's it, I'm going to end you to where you will NEVER return"! Then he summoned the orb that Maximus spoke of and said "With this, my tool, I will send your soul to oblivion"! Then he opened it up and it created a vacuum that began to suck in any nearby living thing! Vuxo was fighting against it and said "For being a God, you really like standing behind a weapon". Then Vuxo said "But I believe I know how to end this once and for all". Then Vuxo allowed himself to get pulled close to the orb, but he then grabbed the being by the throat as it started to pull him in! Then Vuxo said "If it'll kill me, it'll kill you too". Then he charged a laser from his eyes as the being stopped the orb and punched him in the chest. Vuxo stopped his eye laser and was punched in the nose by the being before being kicked in the chest. Then the being blasted Vuxo with a huge laser that hurt Vuxo quite badly. Then Vuxo snarled and stood up before saying "This is it, I'm ending you now"! Then Vuxo grabbed the orb from the being and they fought over it until it opened and started to suck both of them in! The being then said "You fool"! Then Vuxo reached his hand inside of the orb and he said "You have many souls inside of this orb, I'll give you that". Then Vuxo began to rip the souls out and absorb them! The being punched Vuxo through the chest and Vuxo spat blood out and dropped the orb, which turned off from hitting the ground. Then the being said "You are foolish for trying to kill the Supreme God". Then he grabbed Vuxo's soul and began to pull it out using the orb! Chapter 7: The Real Supreme God Vuxo's soul began to unravel as the being pulled harder and harder. However, Vuxo was still charging energy into his right hand, which then glowed white as it reached infinite power and Vuxo said "Even if you kill me, I'll give you a punch you'll never forget in your eternity". Then Vuxo used the Omega Punch on the being! The punch cracked the being's ribs and he released his grip on Vuxo's soul! Then Vuxo entered his alpha form and his mere presence caused the being to back away in fear! Then Vuxo said "You, Azarez, have angered me". "I will take my vengeance for what you've done to my family and planet". Then Vuxo punched Azarez through his chest and said "I owe this planet a lot". Then he pulled his hand out and kicked Azarez back before blasting him with a laser that almost killed him! Then Vuxo said "You are weak". "I am beyond anything you've ever seen in every way". "You will never be the Supreme God as long as I live and kill those like you for their heresy". Then Vuxo summoned the Sword of Infinity and slashed clean through Azarez! Then Vuxo ripped Azarez's soul out and absorbed it along with all the souls in the orb before saying "Thank you Azarez, now I'm the new Supreme God". Then Vuxo restored Mobius and everything else before returning back to his castle and sitting on his throne, deep in thought. Then, he said in his mind to the one who reminded him of who he was supposed to be "Thank you". THE END